Wireless mobile devices may connect to various base stations within a cellular network to facilitate data communication over the cellular network. Prior to data communication, a wireless mobile device must first attach or connect to the cellular network. The attachment process requires the wireless mobile device to perform a cell search to identify a base station within the cell. Performing a cell search may take a substantial amount of time.